Arañas
by The Chaminator
Summary: DRAMIONE. Hermione's neighbours letters have been coming to her house by mistake. She finally works up the courage to go over to his house to give them to him. Memories return and she has a hard time forgetting. ABANDONED.
1. Capítulo Um

**Summary:** DRAMIONE. Hermione's neighbours letters have been coming to her house by mistake. She finally works up the courage to go over to his house to give them to him. Memories return and she has a hard time forgetting. Will she be able to let bygones be bygones? Will she finally let go, or will she never be able to forgive him and move on? For if she doesn't, it may cost him his life. (I suck at summaries, Je suis désolé) THIS IS AN AU STORY.

**Arañas: **Spanish for _Spiders. _

* * *

**~ Chapter one ~**

'_Just knock on the door, just knock on the door.' _A little voice inside my head shouted at me. I had been standing there for a good five minutes now, my hand still in the air, clenched into a small ball.

_'Come on silly girl!' _Again the voice commanded me.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Finally, I summoned up the courage to knock on his door. _His door_. But before I could turn tail and run home thinking that he wasn't here I heard a faint voice.

"Come in, doors open!" Called the familiar voice inside the house. Oh crikey Moses, he heard the knock, now I have to go in. I placed my cold hand on the equally cold door handle and turned it ever so slowly. I slipped off my winter boots and placed a cautious foot inside the house, it was so warm inside compared to the outside. _  
__  
'Well that's what you get for walking outside with only a tank top and pyjama pants on a bloody winter morning, genius. Why didn't you cast a warming spell, stupid.'_

"Oh shut up you," I said, not realizing that I had said it out loud.

"Who is it?" called a voice from upstairs.

"Oh it's just your, erm, neighbour, some of your mail got redirected to my house, so I thought I'd drop 'em off," I said in a mouse of a voice. I was quite surprised, to say the least, when I saw that he was _still_ getting muggle mail and living in the muggle world. After everything that happened, I would have assumed he would have moved straight back to the wizarding world. Imagine my surprise when I found out he was my _neighbour_ and I was receiving his mail. I placed the bundle of letters that were in my hand on the white kitchen top. I took a quick glance around his house.  
_  
'He keeps it nicer than yours' _said the voice. It was true; the whole house seemed to be carpet, except the kitchen, and had lovely cream coloured walls. The downstairs only consisted of the main lounge room and the kitchen. He had placed lovely black leather couches around a small coffee table, a large plasma television and a game system. There was a small bookshelf in the corner of the room across from the kitchen, and an exquisite painting hanging in the centre of the wall opposite the TV. It seemed to be a picture of a small cottage with orange roof tiles near a river.

I slowly turned to admire _his_ kitchen. There was a stainless steel refrigerator, dishwasher, oven… Basically, it was stainless steel heaven and it suited his house well but, I had to make sure this would be that last time I ever see the inside of _His_ house.  
_  
'Maybe he can give you some tips about how you could keep your house this lovely, eh?'_

"Oh do shut your mouth," I said, this time without saying it out loud. After I had admired his house enough, I turned for the door thinking that I should be getting back now, before he comes down at least. I walked towards the door and just before I could place a hand on the knob, I heard something.

"Hermione,"  
_  
'Should have left when you had the chance'_the voice mocked me. Oh no, please tell me that was in just my head.

"Hermione," there it was again, this time it sounded closer. Oh crap. All of a sudden, my emotions got the better of me. Memories flooded back as tears began to pool in my eyes.  
_  
'Don't show him that you're weak. Turn around and face him. You knew this day would come sooner or later,'_my subconscious was right. I had to do it, better late than never, right?

My hand dropped lifelessly by my side, I took a deep breath and turned slowly.

"H-Hey," I managed to say. "How'd you know it was me?" He was only a few meters away from me but I could see him clearly. His thick platinum blond hair was laced with water and he eyes were still that same mysterious grey colour as it always had been. He was only wearing a white towel, waist down that stopped just before his knees. His body was taut and wet; I could vividly see the muscles, even though I desperately tried not to. I could feel myself burning up and quickly looked down.

He gave a small chuckle, seeing my blush and said "I've been getting some of your mail too."

"Oh" was all I managed to get out.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

First Dramione fanfic. I've had this for a while, but not a dramione. So today, I was sitting 'round, supposed to be doing my chem homework, but really couldn't be stuffed, so I decided to edit it and make it into a D/Hr. :) I have the first 4 chapters written up, but I want your guys opinion if I should continue or not. So please, any form of criticism is welcome. :D I should warn you as well, updates may be a bit lengthy, year 11 exams are next month D': So, please be patient if I don't update soon. (Changes will be made, because I am never satisfied with my writing, sorry. I will tell you if BIG changes have been made in the next chapter, should you have to read it.)

May the force be with you, Cham. :)


	2. Capítulo Dois

**~ Chapter Two ~**

I was still looking down, pink as ever and I could hear his moist footsteps against the soft carpet as he inched closed to me. Slowly, I made my way backwards to the door.

'_What are you doing, girl? Talk to him.' _How badly I want to listen to it, but no. I can't do that. I moved away from the past, I did not want to get mixed up in it again.

"No," I whispered under my breath. Then I felt something damp wrap around my forearm, and softly tugged me closer to him. I saw his long pale, but slightly tan, fingers curve around it and I inhaled sharply.

"Don't you want to take the letters?" He breathed; I could few his wet breath as it hit my face. I looked up reluctantly to meet his stormy grey eyes staring into mine.

Pulling myself from his grip and keeping eye contact with him, I managed to mumble out "Oh, right the letters. Errm, yes please… Draco."

'_Where exactly is your head right now?'_My subconscious asked me. Honestly, I had no idea.

He nodded his head and turned on his heel and made his way to the kitchen. I watched him as he dug furiously through the top drawer of his kitchen bench, looking for them. I took a minute to get re-acquainted with his body.

_'Body?'_ Well, of course. After 5 years of not have any contact with his whatsoever, he changed dramatically. His usually pale complexion had a slight tan to it and he filled out much more. His shoulders were wider and looked much stronger, and he had a delicious pair of abs,

_'Delicious, eh? Can't afford to think that anymore, can you?' _Deciding to ignore the voice to the time being, I drew my attention back to Draco.

"Ahh, here they are," he said walking back to me with a smile that made my knees weak. "I was going to come over and give them to you, but I never got the chance to." He extended his arm towards me and I took the bundle of letters, our fingers just brushing against each other but it was enough to send a zap of electricity throughout my whole body.

'_Gosh woman, what was that all about?'_the voice asked me curiously. I did not have the slightest clue.

"Umm, thanks for these D-Draco," I said, trying not to make the unsteadiness of my voice not obvious. Turning (or more like running) for the door, I heard him called out something but I couldn't quite make out what it was. The wind outside was terrible but it sounded like 'Come visit me soon'.

"_Don't get your hopes up little girl, why would he want to see you again?"_

* * *

I ignored the voice completely and slowly trudged back home. Shoving my hand in my baggy pyjama pants, I searched for the key. I heard the faint 'cling' of my keys bumping into one another and pulled them out. Quickly, I put them in and escaped the wind.

"You have one new message," my answering machine said lifelessly as I pressed 'messages' button. I cocked my eyebrow wondering who would want to call me at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning.

'_Who would want to call you at all?'_

"… Received at 7:45 am," The dull voice of the machine stopped me from retorting to the voice's comment. "Hey Hermione, its Blaise. Snape wanted me to call you; he's wondering if you could come into the lab around 9 today. Hope you can make it, we'll be waiting." I glanced at the clock above the wall. It read '8:05 am' and it seemed to be moving at a snail's pace.

'_Ha, now you have to get out of this hell hole. It will do you some good.'  
_

"Urgh," I mumbled, incoherently on my way to the bathroom. After the war, Blaise Zabini had turned over a new leaf with everyone, and much to our surprise, Draco Malfoy. The two slytherins decided to start over with their lives, not having to worry about The Dark Lords presence judging their every move. They had moved into a little flat just outside Hogsmeade, having had enough of their parent's bigoted ways. We all could believe our ears when they invited, pretty much of all of the seventh year Hogwarts students to their flat for a 'Voldemort's dead' party. None of us knew that, from then on, our lives would have changed dramatically.

* * *

As soon as I was done, I apparated the regulated safety distance of 200 meters from Snape's labs and started my exhausting walk. Bloody safety rules. I wasn't happy about going either, today was supposed to be my day off. I had worked 2 weeks straight on this futile examination on the cure for a new type of spider bite that was taking over the wizarding world.

'_It's not the spiders fault, its 'cause you can't examine it properly is what the problem is, girl.'  
_

"Oh shut up brain." I replied angrily as I almost ran to the labs.

I glanced at my watch, '9:05 am'. Crap. I ran though the entrance, dodging people like bees.

'_Snape is going to have you head on a silver platter'.  
_

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I said out loud, making the guard walking by, give me suspicious looks.

By the time I had reached the elevator, I was panting like a little dog. I pressed the 'up' button and waited (im) patiently for the elevator to come.

**PING  
**

The door opened slowly to reveal an empty pit. Thank God. I clambered in and roughly pressed the 10th floor button. As the elevator made its way up, I looked at myself through the reflection made by the metal doors.

'_You look terrible, wait, you always look terrible.' _My subconscious was right; my hair that had taken me about 20 minutes to do had come out in so many places. My clothes were all ruffled up, which only meant that I had to take a detour to the staff toilets. I glanced at my watch, '9:20 am'. OK, stuff the toilets. I quickly pulled out my hair tie and smoothed (or tried to, it was still as bushy as it used to be) in the bits of hair sticking out back into placed and re-tied it up.

_'You should just go bald; you would have to worry about it then.'_

Though my sub- had a pretty good point, I ignored it and continued to tie my hair back up. I straighten out my floral top and leather jacket just as the doors opened.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you guys all for the reviews/alerts and surprisingly favourites :D Saw them this morning and made me want to run in a field of roses (which is NOT me). Sorry about the short chapter again. Last chapter was short because I could only write so much without dong any homework. Today's chapter is short because it's late, I have still do to my tuition homework and I wanted to leave of at a cliff-hanger-ish sorta place. :P

I am currently looking for a Beta-Reader, so if you are interested, please contact me; the_chaminator(at)hotmail(dot)com :)

Cooliorule: Haha, confusing as ever, eh? I get you though. How can I not, I made you like this :P I shall talk to you later :)

SerpentofDarkness: I'll try to make it as interesting as I can. Not fabulous at writing flashbacks, but CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

Marine76: I'll try update as soon as I can. Wrote this while (once again) skiving of on my chem homework.

skyla-lilly: Thank you :) Sorry about the shortness, I can only write so much without neglecting my homework altogether. In the future, I'll try make them along.

GottaGetBackUp: Merci beaucoup :) I only started French almost 5 years ago, but I stopped 2 years back, so only troisième année française :) Thank you for you revoir :) Au revoir!

Keep review and sending in the loooove :D It is much appreciated!

May the force be with you, Cham. :)


	3. Capítulo Três

**~ Chapter Three ~ **

"How kind of you to join us Miss Granger; Mr Zabini and I were beginning to wonder if you when you were going to grace us with your presence," drawled Snape as I entered the laboratory. After the Battle of Hogwarts, and having an excellent recovery from Nagini's bite, despite what the Healers said, my former potions professor started a potions lab and requested that I come and work for him. If I continued my work here, I might just be as recognised as Snape is in the Wizarding world.

'_Keep dreaming, buddy,'_ the voice said.

"Miss Granger?" Snape said, giving me a rather curious look. His jet black hair was still shoulder length, but it had lost some of its greasiness and he had somewhat become _nicer_. Thankfully.

"Granger?" Snape repeated.

"Oh, sorry my head was somewhere else, Sir."

'_You got that right,'_ said the voice.

"You're right about that. Now, you must be wondering why I called you in on your day off." Snape said turning around.

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"I must apologize for that, but it was necessary. Yesterday, the results of the test came back for the spider's venom that you and Zabini performed a couple of days ago." He replied, waving a hand in the air for Blaise to come over.

"Oh," I said, wondering why he had called me just for that.

'_Probably to rub the failure in your face,' _the voice said mockingly.

"Ahh, thank you Zabini," He said taking a small brown envelope from him. "Give Granger her copy as well."

"Here you go," Blaise said, handing me a similar envelope as the one he had giving Snape earlier.

Blaise had grown over the years from Hogwarts. He really was like a twin of Malfoy, but different skin colour hair and eyes. Years of playing Chaser on the Slytherin Quiddtich team had done him well, he had filled out more. His hair was still short, just as it was in Hogwarts. Another difference between himself and Malfoy was that he lacked the confidence Malfoy had. He was more reserved with himself and rarely talked to anyone unless absolutely necessary. If only he opened himself more with people…

'_Get your head out of the gutter; he would never go for someone like you.' _My Subconscious interrupted my thoughts.

"I wasn't suggesting myself stupid." I argued back.

'_Sure sure.'_

"…The spider's venom consisted of unknown elements, which could have a disastrous effect on humans and the ecosystem if it were to escape." Snape's voice pulled me out of my quarrel with myself.

"Thanks for that, stupid." I said to myself.

'_It's not my fault; you were too wondering why the boy wouldn't 'open himself up more' instead of listening.' _It retorted.

"Ahh yes, always my fault isn't it?" I contradicted.

"Something wrong, Granger?" Blaise looked at me with worried look.

"Oh no no, everything is fine," I said but he didn't seem convinced. He stared a moment longer before re-focusing his attention on Snape.

"Now Zabini, I would like you to go over the results from the lab and make sure that there are not any mistakes with the calculations," Snape instructed Blaise handing him our envelopes.

Blaise gave a small nod and headed towards the table at the end of the lab.

I was about to join him when I felt something on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Snape right behind me, wearing the same worried look that Blaise had given me earlier.

"Miss..." He started then giving shaking his head to himself, he started again. "Hermione, is something the matter? You looked as if you were half asleep before and I have noticed that your work has started to drop in its quality." I could tell by the look in those big black eyes that he was truly worried.

"Sir, nothing is wr-" I began.

"_Granger_, don't lie to me. I can read your face like a book," he said taking my cold hands in his warm ones.

'_The mighty Severus Snape…Showing affection, to you no less. What a waste.'_

"Don't ruin the moment idiot," I retorted.

"…Home now, Hermione." Snape's voice brought me back to reality.

"Oh sorry, what was that, Sir?" I mumbled.

"I said, you may go home now Miss Granger," his voice had returned to its usually firmness.

"Are you s-" I started.

"Yes, yes. Now, please go home and have a well-earned rest." He said has he let my hands dropped back to my side. I gave a weak nod and headed for the door, paused then continued on my way to the elevator.  
_  
'For a moment there, I thought someone ACTUALLY cared for you,' _my sub- said with a small chuckle.

"Laugh it up buddy," I muttered as I got into the rather congested elevator.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Firstly, HAPPY DRMAIONE DAY EVERYONE! :D COOKIES AND RAINBOWS FOR Y'ALL!

KFDFKHDLJFWKLHFK SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. School is KILLING me. Seriously. I just can't wait for the world to end at the end of the year. Like FHDFIUHDEFIUUFJ. I HATE CHEM. Phew, now that I've got all that out, thank you all again for the splendid reviews/alerts/favourites :D It make me vomit rainbows.

Right, I'm sad to say that I only update because it's Dramione day and because I haven't in a while and didn't want y'all to think I gave up on it. Mid-year exams are in two weeks and I'm shitting bricks, so sorry. Also, my next update will most likely be after exams are finished. I hate school, did you know? :P And sorry, I kinda think it's a bit of a boring chapter, but I have to work with what my brain gives me. It's still in Chem/Bio mode :/ Hope it was alright for you guys, and sorry again for the shortness!

Please keep reviewing/alerting/favouriting (I don't think that's a word) ! It helps me get though each day :P

I am currently looking for a Beta-Reader, so if you are interested, please contact me; the_chaminator(at)hotmail(dot)com :)

Cooliorule: I don't know what I'm telling you this, as I told you in school :P BUT I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING. -.-

BelleBelles: Yeah, sorry about the short chapters, I only have so much time I can skive off not studying for exams. :P Can't wait for uni... No, I can wait. lol. Tata!

Skyla-lilly: Thank you for your reviews!

xurbanangelx: Yeah, I know. I'm currently looking, if you know anyone, please give them my e-mail :D

SerpentOfDarkness: Haha, read on fellow shipper, read on and find out! :P

May the force be with you and happy Dramione Day! ^^


	4. Authors Note SORREH

HELLO EVERY ONE. :)

I'm sorry (or perhaps not) to say that I'm abandoning this story. Exams are coming up and I've kinda completely lost the plot. This story is really not doing it for me. Besides, I've got a new idea for a story, and I would rather focus on one story than two.

Sorry if this upsets anyone (I would hope not), but anyways…

I've got a new poll up. To help me decide on which story to write, oh, it's Dramione, of course ;D

So here are the options;

1) A slave story, but not your clichéd story. Has a bit of a twist :)

2) A story kind of like 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' obviously not, but it has some similarities.

The poll is at on my Profile page :)

So, please vote for your favourite! And sorry about the abandoning too.

May the force be with you,

Cham.


	5. Authors Note WOOO

Hello my lovely fellow dramione fans!

Good news first: I'm re-writing this story, as well as my poll stories!

Bad news: They will probably be posted late this year, when I finish exams. But, I'll have 3 months of freedom to make up for abandoning and leaving you guys hanging for so long!

Thanks to all the have stayed with me! I can't believe people are still visiting my story! Makes me feel bad for abandoning it! I regret uploading it in a time where I could not finish it! FEAR NOT. I WILL RETURN.

May the force be with y'all!

Love, The Chaminator!

p.s. Trey Songz is my husband. ;)


End file.
